1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to video apparatus, and particularly to a video apparatus and a video circuit for improving video signal quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a video apparatus 10 of related art includes a video switcher 11, a interface unit 12, a display screen 13, a capacitor EC, a resistor R38, a resistor R41, a capacitor C40, and a video driver 14. When the apparatus 10 generates a video signal in response to a user's switching to the video switcher 11, the direct current component of the video signal is filtered by the capacitor EC, and the alternating current component of the video signal flows to the video switcher 11. A permitted voltage range of the video switcher 11 is predetermined to be 0 V-3.3 V. Thus, the alternating current whose amplitude is larger than 0 flows to the video driver 14 through the video switcher 11, and the alternating whose amplitude is lower than 0 is filtered by the capacitor EC. Therefore, the video image displayed on the display screen 13 is distorted. Thus a new video apparatus and video circuit is desired.